Gracias a unos bombones envenenados
by Hermione-weasley86
Summary: Un fic de San Valentín, para todos los románticos frustrados como yo.


**Disclimer: **Nada es mío, ya lo sabéis

**En San Valentín, gracias a unos bombones envenenados**

_Hogwarts, 13 de febrero de 1970, 19:30. Habitación de los Premios Anuales._

Febrero suele ser un mes muy frío en Hogwarts. El cielo allí seguía siendo de un color gris plomo y a pesar de que no había nevado desde hacía semanas, todavía quedaba nieve en los terrenos.

James y Sirius intentaban calentarse al lado del rugiente fuego de la sala de los Premios Anuales, un saloncito que daba a dos habitaciones y un baño. James compartía el salón y el baño con la otra Premio Anual, Lily Evans. Su amor imposible desde hacía unos años. Cada uno tenía su habitación, un error estructural según el joven

A pesar de la tozudez del capitán del equipo de Quiditch de Gryffindor, el mismo James, ninguno de los jugadores creía que 5ºC fuera una buena temperatura para entrenar. Quizás era buena para potenciar la migración de los pingüinos hacia Hogwarts, pero para estar en la calle haciendo el gili con unas pelotitas que se te quedaban pegadas en la mano porque se congelaba el sudor mientras se te hacían chupiteles en la nariz, no. Así que habían suspendido el entrenamiento.

Cuando ya habían entrado en calor, Sirius se estiró en uno de los sofás, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción.

- Esto si que es vida, Prongs…

- Por culpa de vuestro sabotaje vamos a perder el partido contra Ravenclaw- fue lo único que murmuró James. De hecho era lo único que había repetido desde que habían salido del campo de Quidditch. Unas doscientas veces

Sirius cerró los ojos e ignoró a su mejor amigo

- Te estresas demasiado, Prongs- suspiró- Y yo sé porqué….

James se dejó caer en un sillón con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Oh sí. Seguro que lo sabes. Ilústrame con tu inteligencia.

Sirius abrió los ojos.

- Claro que lo sé. A ver… ¿cuantas duchas de agua fría te has dado en los dos últimos meses? ¿Hm?

James inmediatamente cambió de expresión, bajó la mirada y se revolvió el pelo.

- Deja de decir gilipolleces que puede entrar Lily en cualquier momento…

El moreno se echó a reír.

- Detecto problemas de secreciones hormonales en este cuarto… ¿Así que la pelirroja de las pelirrojas no te deja ni acercarse, no? ¿Te partió la nariz cuando descubrió que la espiabas mientras se duchaba?

James le tiro un cojín a su amigo.

- Por culpa de tíos como tú las mujeres como Lily no quieren nada con tíos como yo, que soy tu amigo. ¡Sabes que yo no hago eso!

- Sí- admitió Sirius- No hay forma posible de mirar por el ojo de la cerradura de la puerta del baño. Demasiado pequeño

James le miró con furia pero no dijo nada más. Sirius se incorporó y se acercó hasta su compañero.

- Venga Prongs. Que yo te entiendo…

- ¡No, no lo entiendes!- exclamó él- ¡Es muy duro, Pad, no sabes lo duro que es!- le dijo cogiéndole por el cuello de la camisa y zarandeándole- Cuando baja por las mañanas con esos camisoncillos semitransparentes, porque ahora ya no se preocupa de usar bata…. ¡Se cree que soy de piedra o qué! O cuando sale del baño con solo la toalla alrededor el cuerpo… ¡Lo entiendes, SOLO una minúscula toalla, porque se ha dejado el champú… O cuando se sube las medias antes de ir a clase… ¡Voy más salido que el pico de una plancha todo el día! ¡No me digas que me entiendes porque no me entiendes!- bramó James zarandeándole con más fuerza.

- ¡Suéltame que necesito mis pulmones para sobrevivir!- gritó Sirius al final, deshaciéndose de James- Buff, si que te veo mal…

James sólo le miró

- Pero a ver, ¿tú le dices algo?- preguntó Sirius sentándose de nuevo en el sofá

- No, me quedo callado y la miro con ojos de maníaco para que aún se lo piense mejor antes de acercarse ¡Claro que hablo con ella payaso!

- Ei, que porque tú estés con la pitopausia no lo tenemos que pagar los demás…

- Gilipollas

- Bueno, si te vas a poner así te va a ayudar la McGonnagall- dijo Sirius ofendido

- Pues a lo mejor me ayuda algo más que tú. Tus planes de meterme por la noche en su cama no me convencen demasiado.

- ¿Por?- preguntó Sirius dubitativo

- ¡No crees que cuando se despierte se preguntará que demonios hago allí!

- Pues se lo dices

- Sí, gran plan, y luego ella me parte la cara y me deja de hablar

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

- Le encuentras pegas a todas mis ideas brillantes. Eso es porque estás celoso, lo sé. Como no se te ocurren a ti…

James se llevó las manos a la cara y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón.

- Bueno, siempre te puedes consolar con trabajos manuales- añadió el moreno.

Sirius se salvó de uno de los peores maleficios que se sabía James porque en ese momento algo tocó la ventana. Una lechuza de la escuela.

James se acercó a la lechuza, que le entregó un paquete.

- Yo me refería a si le has comentado algo sobre ir a tomar una cerveza o algo- insistió Sirius de nuevo

- Creo que las 34 negativas de quinto y sexto son suficientes para que hasta yo me de cuenta de que no está interesada en mí.- dijo James mientras le daba vueltas al paquete que acababa de llegar, una caja con forma de corazón y una nota: "Para la señorita Lily Evans"- El hecho de que seamos tan amigos ahora se debe a que ella cree que no tengo el mínimo interés amoroso y/o sexual por ella.

Sirius asintió.

- ¿Qué es ese paquete?- preguntó entonces el moreno acercándose

James le mostró la caja.

- Tiene toda la pinta de ser una caja de bombones para Lily- contestó James celoso- Mañana es San Valentín.

- ¿Son tuyos?- preguntó Sirius

James suspiró.

- Si yo le envío bombones a Lily sería como decirle "Quiero enrollarme contigo hasta que no me llegue oxígeno al cerebro"- Sirius le miró alzando una ceja- No, no son míos. Serán de algún bastardo de la escuela- murmuró celoso.

- Bien. Entonces podemos comérnoslos- dijo el moreno arrebatándole la caja y destrozando el precinto.

- ¡Pero qué haces!- exclamó James intentando recuperar la caja- Lily me va a matar! ¡Trae aquí eso, idiota!

Sirius apartó la caja del alcance de su amigo y negó con la cabeza mientras tragaba un bombón.

- No porque nunca lo sabrá- dijo- Además así te quitas a un posible rival de en medio… Están buenísimos, el tío que los haya comprado ha elegido los mejores de Honeydunks.

James no parecía muy seguro.

- Lily se enterará. Es demasiado lista.- murmuró

- Deja de decir bobadas y prueba estos bombones- le dijo su amigo tendiéndole la caja.

James le miró dubitativo.

- Bueno, pero solo uno.

Al cabo de un cuarto hora ya se habían comido los 25 bombones que contenía la caja.

- Han sido un buen aperitivo antes de la cena- dijo Sirius levantándose mientras estiraba los brazos, con la caja vacía en la mano.- ¿Bajamos?

James asintió y también se incorporó. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del saloncito y apareció, la única, la inigualable y la estresada Lily Evans.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó sobresaltada, respiraba con dificultad, como si hubiera ido corriendo.

Sirius escondió la caja vacía detrás de su espalda lo más rápido que pudo, pero a Lily no le pasó desapercibido el gesto.

- Nosotros también estamos encantados de verte- murmuró James haciéndose el ofendido.

Lily sonrió un poco nerviosa.

- Es que pensaba que estaríais entrenando- respondió

- Hace demasiado frío- dijo James- lo pospusimos.

- Bien…

Lily se quedó de pie, mirando a ambos chicos con suspicacia.

- ¿No bajáis a cenar?-preguntó

- Eh… Sí, sí. Ahora bajamos- dijo Sirius empezándose a mover manteniendo en todo momento la espalda fuera del alcance de la vista de la pelirroja. James le siguió intentando no parecer nervioso. Cuando casi habían alcanzado la puerta Lily les llamó haciendo que James casi tuviera un amago de infarto.

- Chicos… ¿No ha llegado nada para mí?

Los dos jóvenes tragaron saliva

- ¿Algo… algo para ti?- preguntó Sirius empezando a sudar

- Sí…una caja de bombones- dijo la joven con una sonrisa inteligente que hizo que las rodillas de James se volvieran de gelatina

- ¿Bombones?- dijo intentando sonar extrañado- No… que va… ¿Verdad Sirius?

- No hemos visto ni un bombón, en toda la tarde

- Eso es- corroboró James de nuevo- ni uno en toda la tarde

Lily se puso pensativa.

- Que extraño… en el boticario me dijeron que llegarían hoy a las siete y media…- los chicos volvieron a tragar saliva- Bueno, si estáis aquí cuando lleguen no los toquéis… tienen veneno para quimeras… Son un proyecto para alquimia.

- ¿Veneno para quimeras?- dijo Sirius intentando que su voz no sonara aguda ni chillona.

- Sí, pero no os preocupéis si no han llegado… Pero bueno, si estáis aquí cuando lleguen no toquéis ni uno. La mitad de uno de esos bombones mataría a un elefante en menos de ocho horas…

James y Sirius se pusieron de tan blancos casi translúcidos.

- ¡Pero como se te ocurre meter veneno en unos bombones!- chilló James temblando.

- Ei, tranquilo. En la caja venía escrito mi nombre. No creo que nadie los toque- dijo con una sonrisa- además también está el antídoto

- ¿Antídoto?- murmuró Sirius casi sin poder hablar.

- Sí… bañarse desnudo en unas aguas fangosas heladas. Contrarresta los efectos, aunque hay que hacerlo casi enseguida si no se quiere morir dolorosamente…. ¡Me voy a cenar!- dijo alegremente- ¿Venís?

Los dos jóvenes negaron fervientemente con la cabeza.

- Ahora bajamos- dijo James intentando sonreír. No lo consiguió.

Lily les dedicó una última sonrisa y salió del saloncillo. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado en la pequeña habitación cundió el pánico.

- ¡¡¡¡VAMOS A MORIR!- exclamó Sirius echando a correr en círculos por la habitación

- ¡Cállate! Tenemos que pensar con claridad!

- ¿¡Claridad? ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡CLARIDAD? ¡¡¡¡VAMOS A MORIR!- chilló el moreno zarandeando a su amigo vigorosamente.- ¡¡No puedo morir! ¡¡Soy joven! ¡¡Soy demasiado guapo para morir!

- ¡Sabemos cuál es el antídoto!

- ¿¿Y dónde demonios vamos a encontrar unas aguas fangosas y heladas?- Sirius se quedo tranquilo un momento y entonces se echó a reír.

- ¿Y ahora de que te ríes?- preguntó James molesto

- ¡De que vas a morir virgen!- estalló en carcajadas de nuevo- ¡Qué primo!

James le miró furibundo.

- Sirius ¡¡¡TE RECUERDO QUE LOS DOS VAMOS A MORIR!

- Sí, pero tú virgen. ¡Yo no!- y el moreno siguió revolcándose por la alfombra muerto de risa.

- ¡Pues ahora por listo te quedas sin antídoto!- exclamó James furioso

Sirius se arrodilló.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡¡¡Perdóname James! ¡¡¡No quiero morir!

- ¡Pues vamos al lago!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Con el máximo sigilo posible, James y Sirius llegaron hasta la orilla del lago de Hogwarts. La temperatura exterior, cerca de los 0ºC hacía que los dientes les castañeteasen violentamente.

- ¡James!- susurró Sirius- ¡Yo no me meto desnudo al lago ni harto de vino!

- ¿No has oído que es el único antídoto?

- ¿Y no podemos llenar de barro la bañera de los prefectos y abrir el grifo del agua fría?

James zarandeó a su amigo, con las manos inútiles por el frío.

- ¡Medio bombón mataría a un elefante en ocho horas! ¡Nosotros nos hemos comido una docena cada uno! ¡Sé que las matemáticas no son lo tuyo pero haz cálculos!

- Esto de morir te pone los nervios a flor de piel, ¿eh?- protestó el chico

James le soltó y empezó a desvestirse.

- ¡Deja de hacer el idiota!

Los dos muchachos se desnudaron rápidamente y se metieron en el agua de un salto, para no tener que sufrir demasiado. En el momento que asomaron las cabezas del agua helada se oyó como varias voces decían a la vez.

- ¡Lumos!

Si el agua no hubiera hecho ya el trabajo, James y Sirius se hubieran quedado helados. Delante de ellos tenía a toda la sección femenina de séptimo de Gryffindor, mirándoles y sonriendo ruborizadas.

- ¡Evans tenía razón!- dijo una de las chicas

- ¡Sirius y James se bañan desnudos en el lago!- añadió otra emocionada.

Los dos aludidos se sentían como dos monos de feria y sabían que algo no encajaba bien ahí…

- ¡Padfoot, Prongs!- Remus y Peter iban corriendo hacia la orilla- ¡Lily dice que los bombones eran inofensivos!- siguió chillando Remus- No me preguntéis que significa pero me dijo que os dijera eso y que os encontraríamos aquí… por cierto…

- ¿Qué hacéis bañándoos desnudos?- le cortó Peter.

Sirius miró a James y James miró a Sirius. Lily les había cazado.

- Creo que una pelirroja ha firmado su sentencia de muerte- murmuró el moreno- ¡Achús!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Media hora más tarde, de nuevo en la sala de los premios Anuales y después de pasar el mayor ridículo de su vida (habían necesitado toda la ayuda de Peter y Remus para apartar a las curiosas, poder vestirse y escapar con dignidad hacia la escuela) James se calentaba al lado de la estufa. Sirius había subido a la Torre de Gryffindor y seguramente estaba encerrado en su cuarto, lejos del alcance de muchachas acosadoras.

El joven estaba intentando entrar en calor antes de darse una ducha y meterse a la cama. Lily se había pasado. Eso no se hacía. Iba a dejarla de hablar por lo menos durante 10 horas.

La puerta de la sala se abrió entonces, y una bonita cabeza pelirroja se asomó para otear el panorama. Cuando vio a James sonrió y entró. Llevaba una bandeja consigo que dejó encima de una mesa.

- ¿Qué tal en el lago? Me han dicho que habéis causado sensación- dijo la chica acercándose al fuego.

- Ja, ja, ja. Muy buena Lily- dijo sin mirarla, rencoroso- Eso de hacernos creer que íbamos a morir y luego casi matarnos …

- ¡No seas quejica!- dijo la chica dándole un golpe cariñoso en la mejilla- El agua fría es buena para el cutis… y creo que no hubiera pasado nada si alguien no hubiera tocado lo que no es suyo… ¿no?

- Ahora no estábamos discutiendo ese punto…- contestó el muchacho poniéndose rojo

Lily sonrió

- Estás empapado James…

- Es lo que pasa cuando te metes en un lago desnudo y luego te pones la ropa encima- contestó el chico con una pizca de rencor.

Lily le ignoró deliberadamente.

- Haz el favor de sacarte la ropa. Voy a buscar una toalla- dijo yendo hacia el baño.

James pensó que le hubiera gustado oír esa frase en otro contexto. La pelirroja llegó con dos toallas. Le tendió una grande y se dio la vuelta.

- Envuélvete en ésta hasta que entres en calor, luego tendrás que ducharte.

James la obedeció silenciosamente. Se envolvió en la toalla como si fuera una capa. Lily que estaba mirando de reojo le acercó una silla al fuego para que se sentara. Una vez lo hubo hecho, la pelirroja empezó a secarle el pelo con la toalla más pequeña.

- Te me adelantaste- dijo entonces la chica

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó James como adormecido, se sentía muy a gusto al calor del fuego y con la chica secándole el pelo.

- Pensé que no estarías en la habitación cuando llegaran los bombones. Y yo me retrase en el club de encantamientos…

- Hmmm…- murmuró James- Así que Lily ya sabía que quien fuera que había enviado los bombones los iba a enviar… ¿Estaría saliendo con alguien y él no se había enterado? Si era así se felicitó internamente por ser él quien tenía las manos de la pelirroja en su pelo

- Ya puedes ir a ducharte- la voz de Lily le sacó de su ensoñación y miró a la chica ¿estaba roja o se lo hacía creer el fuego?-Y luego si quieres comer algo… te he traído la cena.

James obedeció en silencio deseando demasiado una ducha caliente como para discutir entonces con la chica sus métodos para darle lecciones.

El agua le lamió la piel acabando de quitarle el frío (y el lodo) que tenía encima. Pensaba en si Lily tendría novio, y, lo más importante, hasta qué grado de confianza habían llegado para que el chico le enviara bombones con una nota tan formal. Si Lily fuera su novia no la llamaría "Señorita Lily Evans", de hecho, si fuera su novia haría muchas cosas… Salió de la ducha sacudiéndose la cabeza para olvidarse de todos esos pensamientos y no tener que usar el grifo del agua fría. Fuera había empezado a nevar con fuerza. Eso arruinaría la excursión a Hogsmead del día siguiente.

Se vistió con su pijama: unos boxers y una camisa de algodón enorme, y salió del baño. Lily seguía en el saloncito, leyendo al lado del fuego. Levantó la vista para mirarle y sonrió. James le devolvió la sonrisa. Esta vez estaba seguro, se había sonrojado.

- La cena se habrá enfriado- dijo incorporándose en el sillón- Pero mejor que nada…

- No tengo hambre- James se sentó a su lado- Creo que me iré a la cama a descansar. Mañana seguramente me despertaré con un resfriado de caballo- dijo un poco picado

Lily asintió sonriendo.

- Quizás me he pasado un poco- concedió. James levantó una ceja- Bueno, vale. Un mucho.

Los dos se rieron.

- ¿De quién eran los bombones?- preguntó entonces James, intentando usar un tono de no-estoy-celoso-en-absoluto.

- Míos- contestó la pelirroja.

- Ya… me refiero a quién te los enviaba ¿Algún admirador secreto? ¿Hm?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

- No lo entiendes. Los bombones los compré yo. Eran un regalo para ti. Quería dartelo mañana. No contaba con que suspendieras el entrenamiento- Lily no apartó la mirada ni un momento de sus manos, parecía estar nerviosa.

James no abría la boca… Un momento, un momento ¿Lily pensaba regalarle unos bombones? ¿Unos bombones que no estaban envenenados?

- Anda ya- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Lily frunció el ceño

- ¿Cómo que ana ya? ¡Claro que eran para ti! Iba a decirte que si te apetecía venir conmigo a tomar algo… y como mañana es San Valentín y tal pues…- hizo un gesto elocuente con las manos- Pero ya he visto que no era buena idea… Buenas noches- dijo haciendo el ademán de levantarse. Pero James la cogió por la muñeca y la obligó a sentarse.

Lily seguía mirándose las manos un poco contrariada.

- ¿Me ibas a pedir una cita?- dijo finalmente el chico- ¿Y me ibas a regalar bombones?

- Sí…- contestó la chica- no me pareció tan mala idea- dijo intentando defenderse.

- ¡Esto no es justo!- exclamó entonces James

Por primera vez Lily le miró a los ojos, sorprendida. James se incorporó y empezó a pasearse delante de ella

- ¡ O sea, yo pensando que como espécimen del sexo opuesto te repugnaba y tú me querías pedir una cita! ¿Por qué no me has dado alguna señal?

- ¿Alguna señal!- exclamó la pelirroja incorporándose también- ¡Pero si parecía un semáforo! Pasando un frío que te mueres paseándome en camisón, enseñándote mi ropa nueva, riéndote los chistes malos… ¡Por favor! ¡Si he recurrido hasta al truco de "me he dejad el champú"! ¡Y tú sin hacerme caso!

- ¿Sin hacerte caso?- dijo el moreno encarándola- ¡Querrás decir intentando no parecer un pervertido sexual! ¡Por favor, hasta estaba empezando a considerar la idea de Sirius de meterme en tu cama!

- ¡Pues al menos hubiera sido un cambio! ¡Lo de pedirte salir ya era mi última opción! ¡Iba a dejarte por imposible!

Ambos estaban cara a cara callados y con cara de enfado. Casi a la vez se echaron a reír y volvieron a sentarse en el sofá.

- ¿Entonces vienes conmigo a Hogsmead o no?- dijo entonces Lily limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa intentando no sonar nerviosa.

James sonrió.

- Me encantaría, pero creo que con la que está cayendo se anulará la excursión.

- Bueno, siempre nos podemos quedar aquí…- dijo Lily levantando las cejas con un gesto elocuente.

- Sí, podemos simular que esto es las tres escobas y tener nuestra charla-de-primera-cita.

Lily levantó una ceja.

- Sinceramente James y no te ofendas- dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él- valoro mucho tú conversación pero después de conversar contigo durante cuatro meses me apetece hacer otras cosas…- dijo juntando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Y James, que no era tonto y además no podía estar más de acuerdo la atrajo suavemente para darle un beso tímido en los labios, breve y dulce.

Cuando se separaron Lily aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Ha estado bien- murmuró la pelirroja haciendo que James levantara una ceja- Pero cuatro meses a pan y agua y viéndote salir e la ducha todas las mañanas son demasiado para curarme con eso.

Así que esta vez fue ella quién le atrajo, dejándose caer en el sofá y dispuesta a satisfacer sus desajustes hormonales y las de su nuevo…

- ¿Esto significa que estamos saliendo? ¿Somos novios?- dijo James separándose de los labios de la chica tras unos minutos, jadeando por la falta de aire.

- Más te vale que así sea- le contestó ella sonriendo, antes de volverle a besar.

Al día siguiente, como bien pronosticó James se anuló la excursión, aunque de todas formas no podrían haber ido porque James estuvo con fiebre en la cama, situación mejorada por el hecho de que Lily era su enfermera, más partidaria de los "remedios naturales" que de las pociones….

A partir de entonces, cuando les preguntaban como habían empezado a salir, siempre contaban la misma historia: "En San Valentín, gracias a unos bombones envenenados"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

_Bueno, me apetecía escribir esta historia cortita hace algún tiempo y de hecho la escribí hace unos meses, pero claro, no podía publicarla hasta hoy._

_Espero que os guste y que me dejéis algún review._

_Sí lo sé, soy una romántica frustrada_

Hermione Weasley 86

M.O.S, M.L.L.

Prefecta de Ravenclaw HA

Miembro de la Orden del Fénix (ja,ja)

Amiga por correspondencia de una mortífaga exnovia de Voldemort

Eterna estudiante

Amargada por los exámenes


End file.
